La felicidad la tienes que buscar
by Sicopata14
Summary: Obito desde joven sufrio un tragedia, sus padres mueren Madara aprovecha la siatuacion para alejar a Obito de la familia Uchiha, pero años mas tarde Itachi, Sasuke y Obito entran a la misma secundaria encontrandose y trayendo consigo recuerdos mezclados con un cariño mas haya que el amor de primos. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI relacion chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas. Principal: madaobi


¿Por qué a mí?..

/Hace 4 años atrás…

Era un momento triste para aquella familia, pues algo trágico había pasado pero lo que más destrozaba a algunos es que un pequeño niño había quedado huérfano, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico en el corto tiempo de hace 2 días en esos momento se encontraban velando a los cadáveres de aquellos padres, bueno también hay que decir el nombre de la familia y era muy grande tal su apellido muy característico y destacado en la sociedad… La familia Uchiha esta familia también era muy caracterizada por sus ojos y cabello azabache y piel muy blanca.

-Ahh porque a ellos ¿porque?- Lloraba una mujer desconsolada siendo abrazada por su esposo que trataba de consolarla, la mujer en brazos de su esposo lloraba la muerte de su hermana menor; nombre de esta mujer Mikoto Uchiha.

-No se merecían esto.- Dijo un joven con unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros que derramaban lágrimas su nombre Itachi Uchiha, hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, pues eran sus tíos los que se encontraban siendo velados, a su lado se encontraba otro joven pero este era como por 1 año menor que Itachi el pequeño también se encontraba llorando había perdido a sus mejores tíos, quienes eran muy cariñosos y los quería como a unos 2° padres el nombre del pequeño Sasuke Uchiha.

-Las cosas pasan sin aviso pero esto snif.- Lloraba Fugaku esposo de Mikoto, conocía a la hermana de Mikoto, esa mujer era muy dulce y tierna al igual que su marido.

-¡! PAPÁ, MAMÁ ¡!- Entro un niño pequeño corriendo dirigiéndose a las 2 cajas donde se encontraban en un sueño eterno sus padres, el pequeño por más que les hablaba lloraba cada vez más le habían dado la noticia; las demás personas al ver al pequeño en ese estado no pudieron evitar sentir lastima pues el pequeño tenía tan solo 10 años y ya había perdido a sus padres.

Mikoto al ver al pequeño que se le quedaba viendo con lágrimas en los ojos ella se agacho abriéndole los brazos en señal que podía abrazarla el pequeño sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella y la abrazo llorando en su hombro.

-Todo estará bien Obito.- Le susurro en el oído al pequeño mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza dándole consuelo, mientras que ella trataba de evitar que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos no podía dejar que Obito en su estado la viera igual o tal vez peor.

-Primo…- Susurraron Itachi y Sasuke, nunca habían visto al revoltoso y desquiciado de su primo en ese estado pero lo comprendían él era quien más sufría en ese momento había perdido a sus padres en una edad tan corta y peor aún Obito los había visto morir frente sus ojos por lo que aumentaba el dolor.

Mientras que en la esquina más alejada de la sala donde se encontraba el velorio se podía apreciar a un hombre alto de cabello largo con el fleco tapándose por completo el lado izquierdo de la cara, ese hombre solo se encontraba viendo como todos lamentaban la muerte de sus familiares, pero la verdad a él no le importaban los demás solo le importaba un chico en especial y era el pequeño que se encontraba llorando más específicamente Obito el niño que a tan corta edad había quedado huérfano.

Paso el tiempo y llego el momento en el que tenían que dar el último adiós a los cuerpos, ahora el pequeño Obito se encontraba llorando mas no quería despedirse de sus padres él los quería a su lado no debajo de la tierra.

Había llegado el momento ahora se encontraban bajando las cajas que contenían a los cuerpo y el pequeño Obito estaba siendo detenido por Fugaku ya que por muy poca edad ya tenía bastante fuerza.

-¡! NO SE LOS LLEVEN POR FAVOR, MAMÁ PAPÁ NO ME DEJEN ¡!-Gritaba desesperado llorando a mares.

Ya habían sepultado los cuerpos ahora solo quedaban presentes Obito, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku y el hombre que se encontraba en la esquina cuando estaban en la sala del velorio.

Aquel hombre se acercó a Obito para ponerle una mano en el hombro de este como dándole señal de apoyo, Obito volteo sus ojos estaba rojos y sin brillo alguno lo que hizo que sonriera en sus adentros aquel hombre.

Mikoto al voltear con Obito ve a aquel hombre lo que hace que se comience a acercar.

-Obito yo soy quien se hará cargo de ti ahora, soy tu tío Madara.- Dijo el hombre de nombre Madara, para recibir una ligera sonrisa de Obito.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Pregunto el pequeño a lo que Madara solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza llevándose a Obito a su lado dejando a Mikoto sorprendida.

-Madara…- Llamo a aquel hombre quien se pasó de su caminata y sin voltear hablo.

-¿Si? Mikoto.- Pregunto de manera burlona ya sabía lo que le iba a decir Mikoto pero lo quería escuchar salir de los labios de aquella mujer.

-Sabes bien que Obito se va a venir con nosotros.- Hablo muy segura recibiendo el asentimiento de Fugaku que estaba en total acuerdo con su esposa.

-Tú lo sabes Madara.- Hablo esta vez Fugaku de manera seria sabía que si dejaban que Obito se fuera con él, el pequeño terminaría muy mal quizás hasta loco.

-Obito no los escuches ellos esperaban con ansias la muerte de tus padres para quedarse con todo lo que tenían.- Le susurro Madara en el oído a Obito quien parecía están como en shock por haber soportado tantas cosas en tan solo 1 día, aparte ya no tenía tanto espacio en su cabeza para pensar en otra cosa más que en sus padres por lo que solo quedo en silencio.- Supongo que el al no contestar si quiere venirse a vivir conmigo y saben bien que le daré todas las comodidades que el desee así que no se preocupen no le pasara nada.- Dijo Madara dejando a unos muy enojados Fugaku y Mikoto.

Madara al ver que no decían nada Fugaku y Mikoto decidió solo tomar de nuevo a Obito del hombro y llevárselo consigo, llegaron a un automóvil negro, Madara le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Obito quien subió sin decir nada para después Madara cerrar la puerta e irse del otro lado del auto y subirse enfrente del volante, sin esperar a que reaccionaran Mikoto y Fugaku encendió el auto y se fue a lugar desconocido paras los últimos 4 Uchihas que quedaron en el cementerio.

Continuara….

Hola este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió en la clase de Ingles y como pudieron notar en el summary va a contener yaoi pero va a ser un poco más adelante y de una vez digo Obito va a ser el ukeado XD amo verlo ukeado okno no si, bueno sin más espero les haya gustado y sin más me retiro byeeee.

Reviews?


End file.
